The New Ryuzetsu Land
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Ryuzetsu Land has been rebuilt. When Natsu starts being sneaky around Lucy, she starts to question her feelings towards their friendship. Happy wants to ride the rebuilt Love Love Slide with Carla. Will she grant his wish? Rated T just to be safe. Also includes minor GaLe, Gruvia, and OCxSamuel.


**I do not own Fairy Tail. This time, it's a mix of two main couples (Natsu/Lucy, Happy/Carla), with some others on the side. One-shot. I don't know how I thought of this, but I did, so here it is. Also, there are references to my story, 'By Your Side', so before you say "That never happened!" you know why I put it there. Enjoy!**

On a fine morning, the sun was ablaze on the Fairy Tail guild. Makarov received an interesting piece of mail. He opened a white, stately-looking envelope. "The New Ryuzetsu Land?"

"You mean that place we broke?" Natsu was suddenly in the Guild Master's face.

"That was ultimately you," Gray pointed out, though everyone in the guild had their faults in that place.

"You picking a fight with me?! Bring it on, Frosty!" Natsu, as usual, was eager for an all-out brawl.

"STOP YAMMERING!" Makarov scolded loudly. He shouted directly into Natsu's ear, ensuring that the Dragon Slayer would cause no trouble.

"Ryuzetsu Land? I've never heard of it," Marl, Happy's biological mother, spoke up, curious about the topic at hand.

"It's a _long_ story, Miss Marl," Lucy told her, shuddering at the recollection of the experience. She glanced at Natsu, who was looking at her eagerly. Something has been up with him lately. He had been going on solo jobs for the past few weeks, not telling her the details. He hadn't even told Happy anything. "Natsu? Why do you have that look on your face?"

"Oh, you'll see," Natsu grinned and assured. Lucy was partially freaked out by that. Only partially.

"You're my love rival," Juvia said to Lucy creepily.

"I told you I'm not interested in Gray!" Lucy exclaimed. Sometimes, she had woken up in the middle of the night because she thought Juvia was in her room, about to kill her. But it was usually just Natsu looking for food or something to do.

"Let me read the letter!" Makarov yelled. He continued once the guild was silent and all eyes were on him. "Ahem. 'Dear Fairy Tail, your costly destruction to our resort gave us the chance to renovate. We would like to welcome you to the new and improved Ryuzetsu Land. All expenses paid unless you break something. Please _do not break anything_! Signed, the staff of Ryuzetsu Land'."

"I'm not so eager to go back," Erza muttered at the thought that her swimsuit would fray again.

"Aye…" Happy sulked on the floor. He wasn't sure what part of their last visit was more emotionally scarring; the fish tank ordeal or seeing Carla on the Love-Love Slide with Pantherlily.

"Oh, we had fun last time!" Wendy pointed out. "C'mon! We'll have even more fun this time!"

"As long as there will be drinks, I'll go…" Cana sighed. Typical Cana. Stats showed that, on average, thirty percent of Fairy Tail's drink budget was consumed by Cana.

"I'm sure they will," Mirajane assured her, keeping her true thoughts to herself.

"Kah! Get off the floor! You don't know where it's been!" Lucky, Happy's biological father, scolded the young, blue Exceed.

"Aye, sir…" Happy obliged, lifting himself off the floor.

"I just hope we don't exhibit sophomoric behavior. We should show decency and not mortify ourselves this time," Carla crossed her arms. Shagotte, Carla's biological mother and former/current queen of the Exceed race (it's hard to tell when your people are all over), was secretly impressed with her young daughter's vast vocabulary.

Hours later, everyone was in bathing suits and in the new and improved Ryuzetsu Land. Lucy saw Natsu put something in his pocket. She asked him, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Natsu asked, caught off guard.

"In your pocket," Lucy specified.

"Uh…motion sickness pills?" Natsu tried. He didn't want to lie to Lucy, but it wasn't time to present the truth. No, no, the timing was off. It was too soon.

"I hope so," Lucy muttered and walked away. Natsu wanted to compliment her bikini, but it was too late. She was gone. He didn't want to seem like a _total_ creep by following her.

Meanwhile, Happy was with his parents. He was wearing his yellow trunks and (adorable) swim cap. Marl was wearing a green, one-piece bathing suit. Lucky wore a pair of beige cargo trunks and his straw hat. Marl exclaimed, "Oh, how I've wanted to finally use this!"

"You look pretty, Mama!" Happy complimented her, smiling.

"Thank you, Happy," Marl smiled at her son. "You're a fine young man."

"Hey, Happy!" Natsu walked over, hoping for advice. When he saw Marl, he was surprised. He wouldn't have guessed from her usual modest attire, but the female Exceed had a relatively nice figure. "Whoa! Your mom is slimmer than I thought!"

"Don't talk about my mama like that!" Happy angrily hit his partner over the head with a giant fish. Marl blushed, absolutely flustered. Lucky scowled.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu apologize as he went down. He was out cold when he hit the cobblestone ground.

"Rambunctious as ever," Carla mumbled in a modest two-piece swimsuit. The bottom was a cute pink skirt, while the pink top covered her chest. Happy felt his heartbeat grow faster.

"Well, you three look like a nice, happy family," Shagotte smiled, standing behind Carla. She was wearing a similar swimsuit in relation to her daughter's, but she had a longer skirt and a matching sun hat.

"Why, thank you!" Marl thanked her, fanning herself with her paw. She was still trying to get past her flustered state.

"I'm going to squirm away now…" Natsu muttered and started to crawl away, only to fall into the water and somehow end up on a water train. The motion sickness began to kick in.

Meanwhile, Lucy was hanging out by the pool with Lisanna and Levy. Lisanna asked, "So, Lucy, what are your thoughts on Natsu?"

"On Natsu?" Lucy echoed, trying to keep a straight face. She could have answered that question in so many ways. "Well, he's, uh, he's funny. I can always rely on him. He apparently never gets lost on the way to my house."

"I've noticed something," Lisanna stated, which made Lucy gulp nervously. She knew that Lisanna and Natsu were once thick as thieves, if not thicker. "Natsu always seems to be more fired up with his friends around, you in particular."

"Me?" Lucy asked. Lisanna nodded.

"Now that I think about it, I've noticed that, too," Levy agreed.

"What are you saying?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Maybe you two would make a good couple," Lisanna theorized.

"Me?! Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed. She was not quite sure how to react.

"Gray, the new Love-Love Slide is the other way!" Juvia chased Gray.

"She'll get him one day," Levy sighed. She wondered where her Exceed partner, Ester, was. Gajeel had gone out of his way to find her a cat partner, even though she was not a Dragon Slayer by any means. It was sweet of him. She loved Ester, who was a fellow bookworm. She saw Ester sitting in a longue chair, reading a book. She called over to the cat, "Hey, Essie, what are you reading?"

"Just a book on marine life. I'm waiting for my boyfriend," Ester answered.

"You have a boyfriend?" Lucy asked.

"What's his name?" Lisanna asked.

"He's an Exceed named Samuel," Ester answered.

"Not Samuel!" Lucy nearly passed out. Samuel was from the Zentopia Legion Corps. "Do you know what he put us through?!"

"He told me everything. He told me about the Legion, the clock, and you. He says he's repented for his sins. Ask Levy. She chaperoned our first date," Ester defended her absent boyfriend.

"And their second, third, fourth, fifth…I'm convinced," Levy vouched.

"Hello," a sky blue Exceed wearing blue trunks, glasses, and a miter came over to them. "Good day, Essie!" Sure enough, it was Samuel. After rubbing noses with her, he turned to Lucy and said, "I come in peace and without Dan Straight."

"That's all I need to hear," Lucy was convinced, shuddering at the thought of Dan Straight, a Legion member who tried to make her his tiny wife.

"Sammy, you look so dashing!" Ester complimented.

"Thank you, Essie, and you look as fantastic as ever," Samuel returned the compliment.

"Help…me…" Natsu muttered sickly on the water train.

"Here we go again," Lucy rolled her eyes, jumped into the water, and rescued him.

Meanwhile, Carla was about to ask Happy something that she thought would make him live up to his name. She asked, "Happy? I'm a little scared to ride that immense slide by myself. Would you like to ride it with me?" She pointed to the renewed Love-Love Slide.

Happy was overjoyed. He immediately answered, "Aye!" They flew up to the top because there was no line.

"I'll ride in front. You hold me," Carla instructed and sat on the slide.

"Aye," Happy nodded and sat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, making sure he had a firm hold. "Ready?"

"Aye," Carla nodded, smiling. As she predicted (without the use of her foresight), that would pleasure Happy to no end.

"AYE, SIIIR!" Happy yelled gleefully and they went down the Love-Love Slide.

Natsu was leaning on Lucy, still trying to get over the motion sickness. Lucy deduced, "Okay, you don't have medication in your pocket. What is it?"

Natsu, cheeks enlarged from holding back his sickness, pulled a silver key out of his pocket. He mumbled, "Gate of the Fox…"

"A Gate Key?" Lucy took it and examined it. It was a silver Gate Key that appeared to be themed with fox tails.

"Vulpecula…" Natsu finished, sounding ill. Lucy had recalled hearing that name from Grandpa Crux, and it was a moderately rare silver key. She couldn't wait to open the gate and form a contract.

"Is this for me?" Lucy asked, deeply touched. When Natsu gave an ill nod, Lucy smiled and rubbed his back.

"WHEEEE!" Happy and Carla rode down the slide and landed in the pool together, having the time of their lives. They surfaced, laughing.

"That was so fun!" Carla laughed happily. "Thank you, Happy!"

"Aw, it was nothing," Happy blushed and said modestly, scratching his head. "I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

Carla held his arm and said, "Being with you made it much more fun. Thank you, Happy, for always being by my side when I need someone."

"There's no one I'd rather be with," Happy explained.

"Oh, you! I never knew you could be so sweet until that ordeal in Edolas. I can always count on you," Carla hugged him.

"Natsu," Lucy continued to rub his back, "you're crazy. You're lucky I like that."

**The end**


End file.
